


Time to go

by RomanticNoldo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: POV Second Person, implied/referenced PTSD, lord of the rings's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: Frodo decides to leave Middle Earth.
Kudos: 5





	Time to go

It's time to go.

This is no longer your land.

The Shire was your home, but it isn't anymore. You can't stay here. You want to find peace, but unlike Bilbo, you can't just move to Rivendell for your wish to come true.

You don't even know if peace is granted to you now.

Until a few years ago you could never have believed that your life would become this. You were convinced that the fight against evil was not your concern - that you should never have known the pain it would entail.

You were wrong.

The enemy is defeated, but you have never completely won. The darkness has remained in your nightmares, in the moments when your vision becomes blurred and you cannot breathe, in the lives that Saruman has taken from the Shire. It remained, and will become strong and suffocaing once again, one day, and maybe there will be someone to stop it.

But it can't be you. You couldn't take it.

The hobbit you were before you left is dead. But the one you became when you read the writing on the Ring remained within you. He'll keep begging for someone to save him, even if there's nothing more to threaten you now.

Maybe you can silence him, but not here. Not in this land, which has already known evil too many times and, no matter how purified, it will always bear its signs.

Perhaps by going far beyond the sea, you can finally be reborn.

You just have to hope that it is true, that in time, peace will come for you all.


End file.
